Oreos and Strawberries
by AyokoNiles
Summary: The gang meets after years being apart. huey and riley are rich, Jazzy is a cheerleader, Cindy is a star basketball player, and grandad is still grandad. HxJ, RxC. OCxHiro, MingxCairo
1. Chapter 1

**Oreo's and Strawberries**

A/n: I think this is my fifth fanfiction. Please like and review.

**Chapter 1: I won't change my ice cream.**

**Riley P.O.V**

I aimed my club at the golfball searching for the right angle.

"Just go already." My brother complained from the Golf cart.

We were currently on our estate's Golf course… Why are you looking at the screen like that?! What? We're you excpectin some ghetto vocabulary to come out my mouth? Some fighting, or me shooting santa? I'm 15, dammit. You stereotypical assholes! What? You expected me to just stay an ignant muther fucker? What the hell is wrong with you people?!You know what, damn author, just switch to my brother's Point of view!

(Me: Stop throwing tantrums! You're ruining my story!

Riley: I ain't ruinin' shit!

Me: Ugh.)

**Huey's P.O.V**

I stared at my brother as he walked across the golf course, ranting about stupid audiences and dumb authors. And the nigga has the nerve to call me gay. I signaled for the driver to go to where Riley was at. He nodded. No matter how many year's it has been, I still can't get used to being a rich boy. When I was 10, my grandfather met a black woman his age that actually was interested in an relationship. At first, me and my brother didn't believe it. Can you blame us?! Our grandfather doesn't have the best track record in dating! I mean, one blew herself up, Another one tried to dissect him, and a crazy bitch tried to kidnap Riley. Anyway, the woman actually turned out nice. Once she and Granddad started dating he fell in love with her. Now as you know, Me and Riley didn't have clean track records either and the lady was SUPER rich. She had Three sons, Three daughters, And Sixteen grandkids. All proper, all stuck-up. So seeing how much Granddad liked her, Riley and I changed are ways. Well, not all of them. I was still a domestic terrorist and Riley still calls everything but ganstalicious gay. We moved from Woodcrest to The Hamptons. And yes. For you ignorant mammals, that's the place from the movie "White Chicks."

"My turn." I stated aiming my club at the ball.

"HUEEEEYYYYYYY!" A female voice squealed.

I was suddenly tackled by a mass of Black hair and pink Clothes.

" Carol, get off of me." I stated, with my face mushed to the grass. Carol was Olivia's (Granddad's wife) sixteenth grandchild. The baby of the family. Who just happened to be super obsessed with me.

"But you're so huggable!" She squealed.

"GET. OFF. OF. ME." I demanded.

Carol pouted and stood up. "you're so mean." She stated.

"Especially to stalkers." I muttered. Carol was a Cheerleader at her High School. All of us attended Hampton's high. All of Olivia's grandchildren happened to be in the teen's.

"I came to tell you guy's brunch is ready." Carol stated. "and also that all of our teacher's and coach's will be attending."

I groaned. One thing I hated to endure was my fake teachers suckin up to my rich family by telling them how great I am. Those mother fucker's hate me! I constantly correct them in class.

"Riley!" I yelled. "Brunch is ready!"

I heard Riley curse.

"Why us?" He asked.

A/n: did I do good? Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow people like this. Is now the time to admit I dreamed this story?

DeadHead: Oh that's so embarrassing. I fixed it.

Joice: Thanks. Hiro is a fun character to write about and thanks!

**Chapter 2: I DON'T want to change my ice cream flavor!**

**Riley's P.O.V**

I walked into my closet and chose a black sweater with white slacks and and a white dress shirt. I tied my cornrows in a down ponytail. I let my hair grow down to my back since I moved from Woodcrest. I looked at myself in the mirror. I really didn't want to meet with these posers. My teachers basically hate me, but endure this monthly brunch check-up just to suck up to my rich family. It's annoying. Old me would've cussed them out, Shot em' up, and send them home crying and bleeding, but now, since Granddad married Olivia, I've been on my best behavior.

Huey's P.O.V

I walked into my room, looking in the mirror. I despised these monthly Bruches. They drove me crazy. My teachers hate me. As they should. Not my fault they don't know how to teach their own classes. Where the hell did they get their degrees from? Now old me, would've gave them the lecture of their lives, insult their careers, insult their goals, their way of life, their view on politics, and their very soul. But, since Granddad married Olivia, I've been on my best behavior.

I walked into my closet and chose a pink, yes pink dammit, sweater with pale yellow slacks and dress shirt. I checked myself in the mirror while tying my afro, that had grew several inches since I moved from Woodcrest, in a low pony-tail. I gave myself one last check before grabbing a book, and heading to the garden of hell.

**XD**

**Riley's P.O.V**

I sat at the table and gave my greetings to the family.

"how you doin' boy?" Granddad asked.

"Fine, Granddad." I replied. "How are you Grandmother?"

"Fine, darlin'" Olivia stated.

"Hey Uncle Carter." Huey stated, coming into the garden sitting by me.

Uncle Carter was Olivia's third son and had four boys and a girl. Daniel, Keith (the prime ass), Luke, and Jake (the secondary ass.) Carol was his daughter.

Uncle Carter and his family seemed to be the only ones of the family present this month. I stared at our teachers, their teachers, the basketball, football, soccer, Karate, Boxing, and cheerleader coaches, and the principal. Joy.

**Huey's P.O.V**

I endured the reports the teachers and coaches gave our family. In about an hour, this thing would be over. I could endure for that much longer. At least, that's what I thought, until my principal opened her mouth.

"Mr. Freeman. Your boys are experts students. Fast learners, proper gentleman, and kind-hearted, but there is a problem." Our principal stated.

"And what might that be?" Granddad asked giving Riley and I a pointed stare.

"It's nothing bad." The principle stated. "Just that students are required to participate in at least one extra-curricular activity. Your boys haven't participated in any."

"Oh." Granddad replied relaxing.

"It's quite hot today." My history teacher stated.

"ICE CREAM!" Carol exclaimed causing Olivia to laugh.

"Yes, what a wonderful idea Carol." Olivia stated. "Any specific flavors?" she asked signaling a maid.

"I want Chocolate!" Carol stated.

"Vanilla!

Straw berry!

Mint!

Rocky road!

Orange Sherbert!"

I rolled my eyes. "Strawberry, Chocolate, with yellow sprinkles." I stated.

"Cookies and cream for me." Riley stated.

Carol glared at us. "You guys always get that kind!" she complained. "Get them Mint and Rainbow Sherbert."

"Sorry we don't prefer a variety." I stated. "Get me what I asked for." I stated to the maid who looked worried.

"Boys, don't be so mean. It's just ice cream." Granddad stated. "You might like what Carol ordered." He said gesturing to Carol who smiled.

"Thank you Granddad." Carol stated looking at the maid."Mint and Rainbow Sherbert." She stated.

"NO!" Riley and I shouted in unison.

Everyone stared at us in shock, then at Carol who started to cry. Carol got up, and ran out of the garden.

Granddad glared at us. "I need to have a talk with you two." He stated getting up.

**Jazmine's P.O.V**

I hate my Cheerleading coach. She's such a bitch. She had us run a hundred laps, do thirty push-ups, yoga, and a really complicated routine.

I really couldn't blame her. Our next Basketball game was with Hamptons High in two weeks. They were rumored to be just as strong and more stuck-up than we are. I headed to the water fountain.

"Hang in there Jazz." Hiro stated handing me a towel. He came to the gym to watch Cindy's and I's practice. "Just be glad your coach isn't the basketball coach. The players look like they're about to pass out." He stated.

"You have a point." I stated looking at him.

"He's especially brutal on Cin." Hiro stated. "Especially since she's the star player."

**Riley's P.O.V**

I glared at Granddad. He had the nerve to call us inconsiderate and demanded we get mint and Rainbow Sherbert plus apologize to Carol.

"HELL NO." I stated.

"What did you say to me boy?" Granddad asked glaring at me.

"Ever since we got here, you've asked us to change. We have changed our whole lives and point of views for you. BUT WE WILL NOT CHANGE THE FLAVORS OF THE ICE CREAM WE EAT!" I yelled.

**Huey's P.O.V**

I watched as riley pushed Uncle Carter out of the way, storming into the house.

"For once in our whole lives.." I stated staring at Granddad; I am in full agreement with my brother."

I followed suit with my brother.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow...people actually like this...

K-fresh: They will, but she won't notice him.

**Chapter 3- Extracurricular activities**

_**Huey's P.O.V**_

It's been three days since my brother and I had that discussion with Granddad. Riley being Riley has put himself on self-imposed house arrest. Apparently after the talk, Granddad said we would eat nothing but Mint and Rainbow sherbert until we liked it. I have been avoiding Granddad since the discussion. I wasn't on self-imposed house arrest, but I wasn't going to school like my brother. I was currently in my study reading the newspaper. Mainly the obituaries.

Just then my brother entered and sat on my desk, his cornrows passing the edge of it.

"Don't you know how to knock?" I asked.

"Olivia just came to my room." Riley stated.

"And?" I asked.

"And… She said if we don't choose an extra-curricular, Granddad and Carol will choose for us." Riley stated.

I groaned. "Annoying." I muttered.

"I'm choosing to ignore the warning." Riley stated.

"Agreed." I replied. "What's the worst they could do?"

_**Next day**_

_**Monday**_

_**May, 5, 2014**_

**Riley's P.O.V**

I never had this specific thought for years until today. I am gonna shoot some niggas. I was gonna shoot some niggas. I almost fucked up some niggas until Huey stopped me.

At the moment my brother and I were having a glare down with Granddad. I gave Carol an icy pointed stare that she cowered away from.

Basketball.

These niggas put me on the basketball team.

**Huey's P.O.V**

I haven't thought of crushing someone's very soul for years until today. I truly wanted to crush Carol's very existence after putting me on the cheerleading squad.

These fuckers put me on the Cheerleading team.

_**Tuesday**_

_**May, 6, 2014**_

**Jazzy's P.O.V**

Cindy and I were at the lunch table with the guys (Hiro and Caesar ) talking about the upcoming game. Since the cheer squad was going to compete against Hampton's high cheer squad at half-time, I asked Cindy if she would like to break-dance at the climax of the song.

"Uh-uh." Cindy stated.

"Oh come on." I whined. "It would be fun!"

"Yeah show those rich posers how Woodcrest Prep does it!" Caesar exclaimed.

"Ah, okay." Cindy gave in. "Ahma do it."

I squealed.

"Guys." Hiro stated earning curious stares from us.

"Bitch at three o clock." Hiro stated Pointing across the cafeteria.

We looked to see Ming heading straight for our table. Ming was the Captain of the Cheer squad.

Ming slammed her hands on the table. "Hampton's just recruited a new Cheerleader." She stated. "Apparently he's supposed to be amazing."

"He?" Cindy stated chuckling.

Ming rolled her eyes as Hiro and Caesar joined Cindy in laughing.

"I mean it." Ming stated slamming her fist on the table. "He apparently is skilled in Martial arts. Very skilled."

"And how do you know that?" Hiro asked.

"My guy spies came back with fracture bones, black eyes, and crushed souls after trying to spy on their routine." Ming stated.

My face turned red. "We don't need to cheat!" I yelled. "We kick ass as we are!"

"I know that princess." Ming stated. "I just wanted o check out the competition."

I scoffed.

"Okay, if that's all see ya." Cindy stated shooing Ming away.

Ming smirked then looked at me. "Okay." She stated starting to walk away slowly. "I just thought you would've wanted to know who the newcomer was."

Normally I would've ignored her. We would've all ignored her. If she didn't seem to be enjoying not telling us.

"Who?" I asked.

"Not telling!" Ming stated. "Should've asked when you had the chance!"

We watched as she walked away then shared worried glances at each other. I was starting to dread the game coming up in a week.

_**Thursday**_

_**May, 8, 2014**_

**Riley's P.O.V**

I sat on the bleachers. Today was my first practice.

"RILEY!" Keith yelled. "Get your ass on the court!"

I groaned. Keith just happened to be the star player of the basketball team. LUCKY ME. I ran on the court to join the group huddle. Coach Gillard glared at me. "Since you're new freeman, you are not permitted to play in the Game next week." He stated.

"Fine by me." I muttered.

"Okay team." Gillard stated. " This games against Woodcrest prep!"

I choked on my own spit. Did he just say wood crest?

"So what plays do we do coach?" Keith asked.

Gillard smiled. "We won't have to play hard boys." He stated. "Their star player happens to be a girl."

The team laughed while I paled.

Niggas I turned white from head to toe.

I started to tell the coach that I would play in Keith's place as the star player, but I knew the coach would never allow it. Keith would try to make my life heel, and the team would laugh. I put my extended hand down and smirked.

If Riley didn't play, Double H was about to get their asses handed to them.

_**Huey's P.O.V**_

I stared at the outfit the Cheerleaders, who were over-ecstatic I joined, laid out in front of me.

"I'm not wearing that." I stated.

"We'll see." Carol stated, the cheer leaders standing behind her.

(This story is rated T, so I will not include the things the cheerleaders did to get Huey in uniform.)

_**Huey's P.O.V**_

I was red as a tomato. I never get flushed, but today was an acception.

(A/N: Huey's outfit: cgi/set?id=121376417 )

"11 Inches!" one girl squealed.

"Okay girls!" Taylor, the captain, exclaimed. "Next game we will be dancing to "Believe" and "Amazing" by U-kiss."

I must've made quite a face because all of the cheerleaders started laughing at me. Yes, the team was all girls.

"Now for our routine." Taylor stated.

"Who are we playing against?" I asked.

"Wood Crest!" Carol exclaimed.

Niggas I turned white.

_**Jazzy's P.O.V**_

(A/n: Jazzy's cheer outfits: cgi/set?id=121377659 )

Ming decided we would be dancing to "Cinderella" and "Alone" by U-kiss. She said the team we were fighting against was choosing the same artist. This girl is way too competitive.

_**Riley's P.O.V**_

I met Huey outside the boy's bathroom.

"Nigga we is screwed." I muttered. "We didn't exactly leave that place on good terms with everyone."

"Agreed." Huey stated.

"How do you think they are going to react?" I asked.

"Pissed. They are going to be _**PISSED."**_

_**That's it! Please read and review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: okay I'm back…

Guest: You will find out this chapter.

**) **

**Chapter 4: Game Time!**

_**Friday**_

_**May,16, 2014**_

_**Wood Crest Prep Gymnasium**_

**Cindy's P.O.V**

"you're gonna do great Cin." Jazmine told me, while the others echoed her.

"wish me luck." I stated.

"you don't need it." Jazmine stated.

"JAZMINE! GET OVER HERE! THE GAME"S ABOUT TO START!" Ming yelled.

I looked at my besty with sympathy. When it came to competition , Ming became quite the bitch.

"Good luck to you." I stated to Jazmine, who nodded in response and went to join her squad.

It was tradition that the Cheerleaders of both schools form something similar to a runway as the announcer presented the people on the teams. It was one of my favorite past times.

I heard squealing to the left of me and turned to see the other school's cheer squad. I chuckled to myself when I saw the boy, but couldn't help thinking how fuckable he looked. As the team headed for the gymnasium, I happened to get a glimpse of his face, and I paled. I shook away the disturbing mental image I was getting. No FUCKING WAY that was him. NO FUCKING WAY.

**Huey's P.O.V**

I was dreading going out there where everyone could see me.

( cheer/set?id=121376417 )

We were on after the other team presented theirselves. Even though I was dreading this, I figured my brother was dreading it just as much.

**Riley's P.O.V**

I stood on the sidelines as Wood Crest's Cheerleaders formed their runway. The lights in the gym dimmed , a spotlight came on, and then came the announcer's voice.

"Welcome Wood Crest's Braves and Hampton high's Black Mamba's! Now for the introductions! First up we have the Braves basketball team!"

I watched as the crowed on the home side cheer like their lives depended on it.

"_**First up, we have Jamad Briggs!**_

_**Samuel Locket!**_

_**Jordan Bigsby!**_

_**Aron Prescott!**_

_**Jordan Williams!**_

_**Mike Diggs!**_

_**Manson Charles!"**_

I listened as the Announcer named off the players. I got a glimpse of a strawberry-blonde I haven't seen in a while. I was about to retreat to my team until I heard the announcer.

"_**And Wood Crest Prep's star player Cindy **__**McPhearson!"**_

I wish I didn't turn but I did. Cindy ran through the runway to her team and commenced their team chant. I felt my body go rigid.

"you should get to your team." Someone stated. I turned to see my brother and nodded.

**Jazzy's P.O.V**

I ran to cindy on the sidelines.

"We were awesome!" I squealed. Cindy rolled her eyes at my awesomeness.

"OF COURSE WE ARE!" Cindy yelled putting her arm around me as we waited for the announcement of the other team.

**Huey's P.O.V**

The Black Mamba Cheerleaders lined up front and center. I was the last one. I had hoped no one would notice me. That was stupid. As soon as I hit the court the girls on the visitors side went insane screaming my name. Apparently I was some kind of heart throb.

**Cindy P.O.V**

The fuck?! The fuck?! Is it me or are all these girls screaming the name HUEY FREEMAN?

I listened to their voices harder. Yup. I wasn't mistaken.

The asses were yelling Huey's name.

I turned to face the court. Sure enough, a tall handsome dude, with his huge afro tied down in a ponytail, was standing at the end of the Cheerleader's runway.

I turned to face my besty, who, as I had guessed, was silently bawling.

I tried to confront her, ignoring the announcer present the other teams players, until he got to one specific one.

"_**AND WELCOME NEWCOMER… RILEY FREEMAN!" **_

I stared at the court in a mix of pure anger and despair. Sure enough, a tall black dude with his cornrows all the way down to his back that they looked like braids, was parading down the runway with a cocky smirk on his face, the girls screaming his name until their voices gave out.

**Hiro's P.O.V**

I was put in charge of the music for the game. As you guessed the music stopped as soon as I saw Huey Freeman in a cheer leader get-up.

The fuck?!

**Riley P.O.V**

The game was finally over. As I predicted, Cindy whooped our asses, but Keith got lucky in the end with a foul. We walked to the car to find our whole family praising Keith and Carol. I rolled my eyes in pure Huey Freeman fashion when I caught a glimpse of blonde hair in the corner of my eye. I turned to see Cindy starting daggers at me on the brink of crying. Jazmine behind her crying in Hiro's arms while Caesar comforted Cindy.

"Aye Huey." I stated.

Huey turned to see where I was staring at and turned away. I think this was the first time I ever saw my brother truly disturbed. "Let's go." He stated.

"Nigga we just can't say nothing." I hissed.

"What good is it gonna do?" Huey hissed back. "We cut all ties with them and embarrassed them in front of the whole hood! What is talking to them now going to accomplish?"

"Them not crying." I stated turning to granddad.

"Aye Granddad!" I yelled pointing my head towards the gang. Granddad caught on and said "do what ya'll need to do. I'll send Herve to pick you up."

I nodded. "Come on Nigga." I stated to Huey who sighed, but followed me anyway.

I felt more terrible the closer we got to them When we moved, cindy could tell something was up. I didn't want the heart break of saying goodbye, so I had someone post a really vulgar picture of her all over the neighborhood. She tried to kill me a few times and I said something that completely crushed her soul that day. Niggas I turned into the worst version of my brother. I could tell by looking at Huey, he dreaded seeing Jazmine again. It only took a paragraph to completely crush her exsistance. We stopped in front of the group.

I looked at Huey who sighed.

"Hey." I stated.

"Hey?" Caesar hissed.

"Hey." I stated again. I swear I heard Huey mutter "Told you."

"Hey." Huey stated.

Hiro glared at him.

"you guys look well." I stated immediately cursing myself for doing so. "Huey gave me a "Nigga is you stupid?" look.

"Sorry I-"

"Sorry?" cindy hissed.

I paled. I was hoping I didn't have to talk to her.

"This is stupid." Huey muttered. "Okay, we know ya'll is pissed with us. But instead of having a Nigga/wigger/chigger moment, lets go to an establishment where there is mutual ground. I don't feel like cleanin up no blood. I know I was wrong, but if one of you niggas hit me, I will floor your ass, copeech?" he stated. I had to give the nigga props. He knows how to handle situations.

Caesar looked at Cindy.

"Alright." Cindy stated.

"How about our place?" I blurted out.

"Nigga our place in the Hamptons." Huey hissed.

"But the weekend is coming." I stated. "They could crash."

I swear everyone was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Okay." Hiro stated. "We could do that."

Now everyone was looking at him like he was crazy. Just then a limo arrived in front of the school.

"That you?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah." I stated.

"Here's our address." Huey stated handing a business card to Hiro.

"nigga where you get a business card?" I asked.

Huey rolled his eyes and got in the limo. I groaned at followed suit until I was stopped by someone grabbing my arm. It was cindy.

"Im gonna fuck you up, freeman." She hissed.

I gave her a sad smile. "you'll get your chance." I stated, freeing myself from her arm and getting in the limo.

**Huey's P.O.V**

That was probably the most trying time in my life. After a few hours in the limo, we finally arrived home. Granddad was waiting for us at the front door.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

Riley and I looked at eachother.

"They're coming to spend the night tomorrow." I stated. Granddad looked surprised.

"Then I'll get everything ready for you." Granddad stated walking back in the house.

"thanks." Riley said without emotion.

"Since when can you be impassive?" I asked.

"Since when do you have business cards and say the words "Wigger and Chigger" ?" Riley shot back. I smirked.

This was going to be one fucked up weekend.

A/N:I hoped you like it. If you want to see huey and Jazzy's Cheer outfits just go to and lokk up my username: VAMPERESS. Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: okay here with another chapter. man! almost like 2000 views! Awesome. For this chapter i would like to state that i made a tumblr page for this story. My user name is the same so it should be easy to find. Also for this chapter,i would like to state that Jazzy has changed consderably since the Freeman's left and right now has a very interesting boyfriend :) can u guess who it is?**_

**Chapter 5: Retired Terrorist, New Revoloutionist, Ex- Ganstas, and girly girls DO NOT MIX**

_**Saturday**_

_**May, 17, 2014**_

_**Dubois residence**_

**Jazzy's P.O.V**

Summer Vacation was just a few days away. I was allowed to take the last few days off of school for this little trip. How did this come to be you ask? Well lets just say our parents had a talk with the principal of how this little visit will give us closure and peace of mind.

If the Freeman brothers were anything like I remember, the last thing on the agenda is peace. However, after that last game I could see they changed consderably the past few years, seeing how Huey is a cheerleader now.

HOW IN THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN?

As i was consumed in my thoughts I felt two hands wrap around my waist and smiled.

"Ready yet?" the voice asked. "I got the van ready and the others are waiting."

I laughed as he played With the beads around my neck and combed his fingers through my afro.

"sure just give me a sec'" I replied.

(A/N: Ha! you thught you were going to find out who her boyfriend is! Well tough Nookies :) you'll just have to wait)

**Cindy's P.O.V**

I groaned in fustration. "Ugh, What in the hell is taking her so long?!" I yelled. I was currently sitting in the second row of the van in the middle of Caesar and Hiro.

"Calm down wigger!" Caesar stated. "I'd rather wait a thousand years for Jazzy than to hear you bitch for 5 minutes."

"Fuck you Caesar." Cindy replied playfully punching him in the arm.

"Can't you guys just enjoy the peace?" Hiro asked.

"What peace chigga?" Cindy spat. "We goin to the Freeman's place."

"i stand corrected." Hiro stated pulling out his laptop.

"Chigga can't you go a minute without technology?" A voice yelled from the back seat. (I wonder who that is :) )

"whatever nigga." Hiro replied.

"Here they come." Caesar stated pointing out the window at Jazmine exiting her house.

"Finally!" Cindy yelled as Jazmine climbed in the front seat.

"stop your bitchin' wigga." Jazmine repled giggling. "i'm here aren't I?"

"I'm surprised you came." Caesar stated.

"I need closure." Jazzy stated.

"I havda feelin that clocha is da las' thing we gonna get." I stated solemly.

"Lets just get this over with." Caesar stated.

**Huey's P.O.V**

I have never seen my brother so nervous.

At the moment we were both resting by the pool preparing our minds for our company. Granddad told us to rest and he will take care of the preperations. I was resting on a pool chair.

Riley was floating on his backin the pool sweating bullets. Not that i blame him. If Cindy is anything like i remember her, she's fucking scary when she's pissed.

As for me, i just hoped this gathering would go as smoothly as possible.

"HUEY!" A voice called.

Fuck smoothness. This was going to be a disaster.

Carol attempted to sit on my lap, but i moved my legs, so she sat on the edge of the chair.

"Who the hell is Jazmine Dubois and Why is she coming here?!" she snapped.

I groaned and held the bridge of my nose. "She's an old friend from woodcrest." I stated.

"According to granddad, you loved her." Carol stated angrily. "How could you invite her over here?!"

I sighed. "Because Riley and I want to bury the hatchet." I replied.

"Don't bring me into this." Riley stated. "You're on your own Huey."

I glared at my brother.

"what's she like?" Carol asked.

"Why do you care?" I replied.

"I wanna weigh my competition!" Carol stated.

"Last time i checked there is nothing going on between us." Huey stated.

"What is she like?!" Carol demanded shaking my arm.

"I wager she's the complete opposite from when we were kids." i replied.

"That's not giving anything away!" Carol shouted.

"Exactly." Huey stated.

"So you were in love with her?" Carol demanded.

I groaned. This shit was getting old and annoying. "NO." I stated.

"You're lying!" Carol whined.

"Why do you care?" I complained.

"Becaus i do!" Carol yelled.

"AHEM."

We all turned to see Herve standin at the edge of he pool.

"Your guest have arrived young masters." He stated.

Riley and I looked at eachother while Carol scoffed.

I firmly grabbed her shoulder. "don't cause trouble." I stated.

Carol scoffed.

**Hiro's P.O.V**

As we pulled up to the mansion i couldn't help but be in awe of it, This place must be packed up with state-of-the -art tech.

**Cindy's P.O.V**

Damn, this is one big ass crib. Last time i checked, Huey used to hate places like these. I was sporting my little baby blue dress with my hair in five thick long braids.

"whoa." Jazmine said in digust. "what a waste of resources and electricity."

"Wow." Someone stated.

We all turned to see Riley Freeman sporting a shocked look with A black shirt and kacky's.

"You were right." Riley stated as he turned to his elder brother.

I felt my face harden. "right about what?" I asked.

As Riley turned my way, his face was rather...comical. It turned as red as a tomato and he stumbled backwards from the shock.

**Riley's P.O.V**

Okay I admit, that that reaction was pretty sad on my part, but come on! I have neve seen Cindy in a dress. Back then it was a enigma to me when she wore a skirt. Man! She looks hot! What?! You can't judge me. I'm a guy! Sue me!

**Huey's P.O.V**

I have never had an urge to laugh, but it was pretty close when Riley had the reaction he did to Cindy in a dress. I shook my head.

Suddenly Carol pushed me aside and walked up to JAzmine, who was supporting the colors of the Africa flag, and glared at her.

"so you're Jazmine?" Carol asked.

I swear I saw Jazmine's eye twitch. "And you are?" Jazmine asked.

"Our cousin." Riley stated.

Carol glared at him.

"Carol." I stated. "**Those who make peaceful revolution impossible will make violent revolution inevitable.****"**

"What?" Carol asked.

"The revolution is not an apple that falls when it is ripe. You have to make it fall." A voice stated.

I lifted my head to see a face I didn't expect to see. My brother didn't expect the face either, but that doesn't mean his reaction was as slow.

_**-Flasback-**_

**Still Huey's P.O.V**

_**Cairo sported a cocky smirk. "Nigga you're corny. At least he's here! Why don't you run back to Whitesville with your granddad."**_

_**I don't know what came over me, but I was really pissed. I mean really pissed. I curled my fingers into a fist and punched the dude in the face. Cairo and I engaged in a brawl.**_

_**While we were doing that my brother's mouth split into a Chesire grin and gave a pointed stare at Duey. **_

_**Duey, being afraid for his life, ran away.**_

_**"DON'T RUN NIGGA I SEE YOU!"**_

**-End flashback-**

**Still Huey's P.O.V**

"DON'T RUN NIGGA, I SEE YOU!" Riley yelled lunging at Duey, who immediately dodged and ran into the mansion.

I held the bridge of my nose and sighed.

"WHAT THE HELL RILEY?!" Cindy yelled chasing after the duo.

"What's going on?" Jazmine asked.

"Looks like that dude knows how to hold a grudge." A voice stated. I didn't need to look to know who it was.

"Hey Freeman." The voice said.

"Hey Cairo." I stated looking at him.

Jazzy looked From Me to Cairo and sighed. 

"YOU CAN JAIL A REVOLUTIONARY BUT YOU CAN'T JAIL THE REVOLUTION!" Duey yelled as he exited the mansion with Riley hot on his heels, and Cindy hot on Riley's.

"CONTROL YOURSELF NIGGA!" She yelled. " WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"I MIGHT CAN'T JAIL THE REVOLUTION, BUT I CAN SURELY KICK YO ASS!" Riley yelled before he lunged at Duey repeatedly punching him in the face.

"DUEY!" Jazmine exclaimed. What she did next shocked the hell out of me.

**Riley's P.O.V**

I was beating the shit outta a certain pussy poser revolutionist when i was sent flying by someone's foot.

"DAMMIT HUEY, CAN'T YOU SEE I WAS-"

**"If Tyranny and Oppression come to this land, it will be in the guise of fighting a foreign enemy!" **Jazmine yelled.

To say I was shocked was and understatement. "What?" I asked. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see my brother. He looked just as shocked as I was but he hid it well.

"The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fight and conquer in all our battles is not supreme excellence; supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without is always possible for the person who refuses to stop fighting." Huey stated.

We all stared at him.

"Nigga what?" I asked.

**Hiro's P.O.V**

I have no comment to what just happened.

**Caesar P.O.V**

What he said.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: This is chapter six ppl! Did ya like the last one? :))))) I gotta give props and thanks to Joice. Man she helped me with drawing Jazzy's hair and is the main reviewer. Thanks alot.**_

**Chapter 6: Old Habits Die Hard**

**Jazzy P.O.V**

I was currently in one of the guest rooms watching over Duey. After Riley's assault he was out cold. After the whole scene an old woman, who I'm assuming is their new Grandmother, came out yelling and dragged Riley in the house by the ear.

Just then I heard the door open. It was Cairo. As far as I know he's Duey's best friend. We don't talk much, but we get along.

"How is he?" Cairo asked.

"He's fine." I spat. "Just a 'Minor' Concussion."

"What did you expect?" A voice asked. We both turned to see Huey standing in the doorway.

"You both know Riley can hold a grudge for the longest." He stated. "Especially when the reason is as personal as it is. Old habits die hard."

"Get out." I demanded.

"My house." Huey stated. "Is he okay?"

"what do you think?" Cairo asked.

"That you of all people should've seen that coming." Huey stated. "Riley might have matured greatly over ther years but like I said 'Old habits die hard'."

I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry about Carol." Huey stated.

"Nigga, who?" I asked.

When the nigga started chuckling I wanted to wring his neck right there.

"Nevermind." Huey stated.

**Riley P.O.V**

At the moment Olivia was chewing me out about my inexcusable behavior a few minutes ago. Ain't my fault. That poser had it coming.

"I have never seen you like that!" Olivia yelled. "What has gotten into you boy?!"

"I don't know." I replied.

"Well you better find out and fix it." Olivia stated. "You will go and apologize to that young man."

"NO." I stated.

"What did you say?" Olivia asked.

"Give me any kind of punishment." I answered. " but I am not apologizing to him."

Olivia was about to chew me out more when Granddad put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll explain it to you honey." He said. "But give him any other punishment. He's not ready to be civil with that boy yet."

"Civil?" I asked. "Was that nigga civil when we went back to Chicago?"

"Watch your mouth young man!" Olivia exclaimed.

I groaned and left the common room.

I headed to Duey's guest room and when I got there i found Huey and Jazmine in the middle of a stare-down.

"Give it up Mariah Carey." I stated startling all the people in the room excluding Duey. "You couldn't beat him when we were kids, ya can't beat em' now."

"Who asked you?" Jazmine spat. "And don't call me that."

"The redness of your eyes told me." Riley stated. "and watchu gonna do about it?"

**Jazzy P.O.V**

"Call me it again and see what happens." I threatened. The Riley I knew would've ignored the threat. Lets see if old habits really do die hard.

Riley's face broke out in a cocky grin.

**"MARIAH MULATTO HOE CAREY."**

_**A/N: alright that's it for ths chapter. Its up to you guys on what Jazzy does to Riley.**_

_**Should she:**_

_**A. Take off the beads around her neck and whup his ass literally**_

_**B. Go Jackie chan on his ass**_

_**C. Whine like a baby**_

_**D. Cause near fatal injury to his wee wee**_

_**E. All of the above**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: heres the next chapter. I kinda thought you guys would choose E. Wrong. **_

_**HueyFreemanRocksMyWorld- Love the name by the way, and yes, They will be together. Loved your comment.**_

**Chapter 7- Fatal Words,Bare Butts, and Family Jewels**

**Cindy P.O.V**

The only reason i'm in this room is because i was worried bout Jazz when I heard she was in the same room as Huey.

_Best. Choice. Ever._

**Hiro P.O.V**

I followed Cindy to Duey's room because i was afraid she might try to kill someone. and Ya know, everyone keeps calling me a tech junky, and they're right, That is exactly why I pulled out my camcorder. This shit was too funny.

**Caesar P.O.V**

NO COMMENT! MY EYES BURN!

**Cairo P.O.V**

When I tell you guys I have never laughed so hard in my life, i fucking mean it.

**Jazzy P.O.V**

_**"I. TOLD. YOU. NOT. TO. CALL. ME. MA. RI. AH. CAR. EY. YOU. STU. PID. ASS. MO. THER. FUC. KER. I. HOPE. YOUR. BALLS. SWELL. UP. AND. FALL. OFF!"**_

**Huey's P.O.V**

Okay, I bet your wondering what's going on. Let's start at the beginning of the madness

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Still Huey's P.O.V**_

_**Jazmine and I were in the middle of a stare down when my brother came in.**_

_**"Give it up Mariah Carey." Riley stated startling all the people of us in the room excluding Duey. "You couldn't beat him when we were kids, ya can't beat em' now."**_

_**"Who asked you?" Jazmine spat. "And don't call me that."**_

_**"The redness of your eyes told me." Riley stated. "and watchu gonna do about it?"**_

_**"Call me it again and see what happens." Jazmine threatened. **_

_**Riley's face broke out in a cocky grin.**_

_**"MARIAH MULATTO HOE CAREY."**_

_**-End Flash back-**_

**Huey P.O.V**

Jazmine's broke out in tears causing Riley to laugh.

"Still a crybaby at seventeen years old!" Riley teased.

I noticed Jazmine lift her arms to take her beads off her neck and let them down their full length which was about six feet.

"Okay~" Jazmine stated glaring at Riley. What happened next was funny as hell. And I don't find anything funny. But this shit was too much.

Jazmine lunged at Riley tackling him to the ground. He tried to worm out of her grip but she kept it firm. Jazmine then flipped Riley on his back and pulled his pants down, boxers and all, and started to whip him with her beads. The nigga was screaming in agony. but he wasn't crying. Oh but he was close.

After Jazmine had enough of whipping my brother's ass, literally, she stood up, picked Riley up, and threw him against the wall.

I have never laughed before. I never had the urge to. But damn, was I laughing hard. Can you blame me. My little brother was getting his ass kicked. I watched as Jazmine repeatedly punched my brother in the face and in the gut. SShe then spin kicked him in the face. causing him to fall to the floor.

By the way his pants are still down. Family jewels showing their stuff.

Jazmine took a minute to catch her breath and regain her composer.

**Riley P.O.V**

THIS BITCH IS CRAZY! FUCKING CRAZY! OW! DAMN THIS HURTS! SHIT!

The bitch spin kicked me to the face. Damn this shit hurts.

My pain suddenly stopped.

I looked up to see Jazmine taking a break. I tried to make a break for it, but my legs hurted so i had to crawl. When I was two feet from the door. I thought I ad reached salvation. That was until the door slammed in my face. I looked up to see Huey sporting a cocky grin locking the door behind him.

"NIGGA YOU GAY." I managed to get out.

Huey sniffed at my last comment before lifting me up and holding me in place. My eyes wandered to Jazmime who was catching her breath and glaring at me. "Hold him still Huey." Jazmine sated.

I gulped. "Crazy ass bitch." I stated.

Now that threw her over the egde. The bitch let out a harpy warcry and continued to hit me with her beads. But this time it wasn't my ass. No this Crazy ass bitch started attacking my family jewels and the shit HURT.

**Huey P.O.V**

I was really laughing now. Riley was now bawling as Jazmine repeatedly assaulted his Family Jewels. It was getting hard to keep him in place but I was enjoying his pain too much to let him go.

I looked around the room. Hiro was recording the whole thing on his camcorder, Cindy and Cairo were on the floor laughing their asses off, and Caesar was sheilding his eyes. Suddenly someone starting banging on the door behind me. "What's going on in there?!" My grandmother yelled in a panic.

Damn. It must've been Riley's screams of agony which he was still giving. I reached over Riley and took Jazmine's bandanna off her head and used it to gag Riley's mouth.

"Nothing Grandmother." I replied. "We're just having a little fun."

"What is that whipping noise?!" she demanded.

I signaled Jazmine to stop and she did. "Jazmine's just showing us her new beads and how long they are."

There was a pause. "Okay." My grandmother stated. When I thought she was far enough I signaled for Jazmine to continue.

**Caesar P.O.V**

DAMN! I ain't cut out for this BDSM shit. I looked over at Hiro. "Nigga how are you recording this?" I asked dumfounded. I couldn't even look at the scene.

"Easy." Hiro replied walking over to me. "I just press this Red button."

_**A/N: I had fun writing that. Okay, its up to you guys if they should make up after this or not. Till next time**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Well here's another one. 2,000+ views now. AWESOME.**_

_**:):):):):):):):):)**_

_**Sunday**_

_**May,18, 2014**_

_**Freeman Residence; Poolside**_

**Cindy P.O.V**

_**7:23 am**_

Man these Pancakes are good!

Currently I was at the breakfast table on the side of the pool. Whoever the chef was knew how ta put they foot in what they cooked. This shit is delicious! Err'body cept Riley and Duey were awake.

Pfft.

That shit yesterday was hilarious. After the whole ordeal Riley passed out and hasn't woke up since. I know Jazzy's changed since we were kids, but when did that side of her developed, is beyond me. I looked over at Huey who was sitting on the edge of the pool reading a book with his feet in the water. My face fell.

**-Flasback-**

**Still Cindy P.O.V**

_**I caught my best friend as she fell to the ground.**_

_**"Don't act like you so surprised. Newsflash bitch, ya mama's a hoe. A can't-close her-legs-for-nothing-in-the-world Hoe! A-pimp-named-slickback hoe! A-I-can-run-seventy-miles-per-hour -miles-in-heels-hoe! A- Get-ha-pussy-fucked-in-an- alley-way- HOE!"**_

_**I Held tighter to Jazzy as she broke down. I glanced around to look at the crowd that gathered around us. Everyone was either laughing, filming the whole thing, or staring at the whole scene in pure shock.**_

_**"And by the way bitch. Yo innocence digust me. When da hell is you gonna grow up?! Daddy's not going to be able to hold your pussy ass hand all the time. You know yo mama ain't. She too busy gettin fucked in ha anus by every man in Woodcrest! Grow the hell up Jazmine Dubois, This world ain't fo you."**_

**-End Flashback-**

**Cindy P.O.V**

And I'm remembering just the gist of that little speech.

"Aye Huey!" I yelled.

Said EDT turned his head my way. "Yes?"

"I need to talk to you." I stated, Getting up from my seat. Jazzy, who was sitting at one of the pool tables playing cards with the others, looked at me in curiosity.

"Okay." Huey stated standing up. "Lets go to my room. It's the most private part of this mansion."

"That's cause He nearly kills anyone who tries to see what's goin on in there." A male voice stated. "Makes you wonder whats he hidin' "

I turned to see a familiar face. "Aye, you the nigga that pushed me outta da way las' game!" I yelled.

The boy lifted his head in shock. By the look of his face said he remembered me. "What in the hell is she doing here?" He asked pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Betta question is watchu doin' hur?" I asked.

"Wigger that is none of your buisiness." The boy spat.

Only close friends of mine and Huey could get away with callin me wigger. I was about to sock em' when I felt a firm hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Huey.

"Cindy, This is my cousin Keith." Huey stated. "Carol's older brother."

Carol? Oh that bitch who ran up on Jazzy yesterday. "Oh that bitch who ran up on Jazzy yesterday?"

"What did you just call me?" Said bitch asked from...Where? Where the hell did she materialize from?

"Where the hell did you materialize from?" I asked.

Huey held the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Keith, This is Cindy." He explained. "An old friend of Riley's. Come on Cindy."

"And where are you two going?" Carol asked.

"My room." Huey stated closing the discussion.

**Huey P.O.V**

I closed the door to my room behind me. Cindy had asked to talk to me in private. So i figured this was the best place to do it.

I walked over to my Black red-wood bed and sat down. I pointed my head towards the Black love seat on the left side of my bed indicating Cindy to sit down, and she did.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked pulling a random book from the three foot bookshelf on the right side of my bed.

"Nigga yo room look like a study belongin to one of those pervy C.E.O's in dem Double R movies." Cindy replied after giving my room the once over.

_**"You never know." **_I muttered smirking at her shocked face. "What was it you wanted to talk about again? If it's about that little speech a gave some years ago I can't change the past, I can just apologize for the events that occured."

"You haven't even done that." Cindy spat.

"If you don't recall, we were all a little ...busy yesterday." I stated with a smirk, putting my book down, and leaning back on both my hands.

**Cindy P.O.V**

Okay, have ya'll ever read them erotic kinda novels. You know them ones with them sexy intimidatin Doms, the defiant subs, and those playrooms?

_**Get My drift?**_

Damn, this nigga too damn fine! And that fuckin comment bout pervy C.E.O's? Shit. Every word that come out of this nigga mouth is like a honeycomb covered in chocolate, Caramel, Whipped. Cream. On. Top. Make-you-wanna-have-a-org-

DA FUCK?!

Hold on a damn minute. Shit I gotta get outta here before I wind up doin' somethin stupid. Damn.

"Something wrong?" Huey asked, his voice all husky like.

OH HELL NO.

This nigga is smirkin at me.

Not his usual smirk. That provocative one. The one that make a girl's- You get what I'm sayin!

Damn this nigga. He doin' this shit on purpose.

"Nuttin wrong." I stated getting up. "As long as you apologize fo that shit."

"Huh." He stated.

"What?" I asked.

"I just thought you would've been less forgiving." Huey replied.

"Nigga, you didn't do or say that shit to me." I Stated. "Whether you're forgiven or not is up to Jazmine."

With that I left his room. As soon as the door closed behind me I fell to the floor.

Damn, That nigga's hormones workin overtime.

I think I know what he's hidin in there now.

If Jazzy has any bit left of the old her inside her, ha ass don't stand a chance.

**Hiro's P.O.V**

I had always been on good terms with Huey. We had no problems. I knew him pretty well. That boy didnt do that shit to Jazz for no reason. If you ask me, the situation would've been alot worst if he didn't leave the way the did. To tell the truth, that little speech he gave her made Jazzy toughen up and lose all her Naievity. If she was still the same when Huey left, she probrably woulda ended up like her mom. No offense to Jazzy. Huey was like her own personal Ninja,protecting her from the dangers of the world, perverts, and nigga moments. I truly think Huey did Jazmine a favor crushing her the way he did. Though he did over do it.

**Caesar P.O.V**

I personally think Huey did no wrong in what he did some years ago. He just over did it.

That BDSM shit between Riley, Huey, and Jazzy was Horrifyin but funny as hell. Damn. Its gonna be fucking Hysterical when the dude finds out Cairo is Jazzy's man.

hahahahahahahaha.

**Jazzy P.O.V**

I layed on Cairo's chest.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I stated. "Sorry about yesterday."

Cairo chuckled. "Oh you don't need to apologize."

I gave him a smile. "I really hate being called Mariah Carey."

**A/N:HA! i bet u thought Duey was Jazzy's BF! ITSSSS CAIRROOOOOOO! :):):):) Well thats it fo now.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Awesomeness! I luv writin this story, its so fun!**_

_**HueyFreemanRocksMyWorld- Haha. I got you, I got you :). Thank you. I had a really crazy debate with myself on what way should Huey help Jazzy. Oh and I didn't even think of the possibility of Huey helping her out when I thought of the whuppin Riley's ass ideal, thank you for that. The way he helped her out lead up to the chapter u just read. And don't woorrrry. Cindy doesn't like Huey, but she can't deny that he is attractive. In this Chapter Huey will be showing more of his...uh...how do you say...Freaky side to Cindy, just to mess with her. Its pretty funny. And also just to state, Huey is like one of those ppl in those kinda books. Jazmine will find that out later in the story. This is in reference to your end comment on how he was going to freak out a bit.**_

_**Bossman1- Ur comment made me laugh. Thank you for that.**_

_**Guest- Thank you. And POWER TO JUEY AND CILEY!**_

_**Joice- I love to write Hiro and Caesar's P.O.V cuz they are so random. I am very glad you liked it. I decided to end the chapter like that because I wanted you guys to know they were there. I love writin they P.O.V, but I usually forget to write it.**_

_**And for everyone...HUEY AND JAZMINE WILL BE TOGETHER :)**_

**WARNING: DO NOT HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER! THE SACRIFICE IS WORTH IT!**

**Chapter 9- Pranks always ease the tension. Most of The Time.**

_**Monday**_

_**May,19, 2014**_

_**Freeman Residence; Poolside**_

**Cindy P.O.V**

_**12:25 pm**_

At the moment We were all sitting in a circle on the floor in the rec room. All of us.

Snickers could be heard.

Ever since Riley woke up Two hours ago, we couldn't help but tease him.

Can ya blame us?!

The got his ass whupped by a 100 pound girl and ha beads. Then got his dick whupped. Thats what they call 'Comedy Gold'."

Duey woke up and hour after Riley. After enduring about ten straight minutes of us all snickering, he finally snapped and asked what was up. In response Hiro showed him the video. Ever heard birds of a fetha, Flock togetha? Cuz the nigga was laughin like a heyena. This seemed to piss Riley off more than he already was.

Back to the point.

Now why are we sitting in this circle, you ask?

Because Huey had stated that he wanted to make an public apology to Jazmine,Hiro, and Cee. When he stated this, Jazzy told him not to waste his time, because she only came here to get over this, not forgive him or his brother. Hiro and Caesar were in agreement. It was when he told them that after this apology there was no way that they could not forgive him, that they agreed to hear him out.

I was wondering how in the hell he was gonna pull that off. I stared at Riley. I had already forgiven him years ago. I'm not goin to tell him that tho. I wanna see the nigga crawl and beg first. The nigga seemed to be smirkin, as if this "Public Apology", was about to bring him much amusement. Which it probrably was. I stared at the EDT, and waited for him to speak.

**Hiro P.O.V**

I'm not the type of person to hold grudges. If I was, i will have less time for more entertaining activities. Such as record this little full proof public apology Huey is about to give. Besides, I gotta admit what Huey did to me was funny. At the time I was mad as hell, but when you think about it, it was hilarious.

(If your wondering what Huey did to Hiro, I'M NOT TELLING ;). You will have to wait until I get to the part where you absolutely have to know. i'm evil aren't I?)

**Caesar P.O.V**

Now i'm the type of guy to hold a grudge. But after I thought about what Huey did to me, it was pretty hilarious. Hiro and I were kinda pissed when he did it, but when ya look back at it, it was pretty funny. I just wanna see what this full proff apology is.

**Jazzy P.O.V**

There is no way imma forgive this nigga. I have totally changed and I've gotta new man. I'm never goin back.

**Riley P.O.V**

This shit gonna be some good revenge for this nigga manhandlin me yesterday. I just gotta find a way to get Jazzy back. Maybe, imma ask Cindy. No matter how much she acts like she hate me, I know she still love ha some Reezy. I just gotta get ha to admit it. This week gonna be fun.

**Cairo P.O.V**

As usual I was standing in a corner in the shadows watching over Jazmine. When I first heard about this little trip, I felt pissed. When I first met Jazmine when we were kids, It was a few weeks after Huey left. Ever since then, even though she denies it, i've always been her rebound guy. I truly do like Jazzy. When we met, she already knew who I was, but because of her recent fall out with Huey, she didn't resent me for how I treated him when he came back to Chicago. Deep in my heart I know if this apology goes well, Jazmine might break up with me for Huey. I know deep in her heart she's still in love with him. You don't break down the way she did over a guy you didn't care about when he moved away.

**Duey P.O.V**

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

**Riley P.O.V**

Remind me to cause that nigga some permanent damage.

_**( Me: This is a T rated story so you can't kill a nigga.**_

_**Riley: There are worse Fates than death.**_

_**Me: Nigga you all kinds of twisted.)**_

**Huey P.O.V**

I held the bridge of my nose and sighed. I was not going to like these next few minutes of my life. Might as well get it over with. Don't put off tomorrow, what can be done today. Here goes...

"This rec room is mainly used by Riley and I." I stated getting confused looks from everyone. "So mostly everything in here belongs to either him or me. You all know how I love...meaningful literature."

I pointed to the book shelves on the patio that were full of books. A cirlcle of rocks around it."Those are my favorite ones."

"Can ya get to da point?" Cindy asked impatiently. I smirked at her and she squirmed.

I took two items out of my pocket and threw them at Caesar and Hiro. They inspected them and their faces broke out into Cheshire Cat grins.

**Hiro P.O.V**

Dude I was laughing as hard as Duey when I noticed this nigga threw me a box of matches. I looked over at Caesar who was holding a little bottle of gasoline. We didn't need much since the shelves were already wooden. I threw my camcorder to Riley.

**Caesar P.O.V**

Dude, this was too much. Hiro and I ran out to the patio before Huey changed his mind.

Dude, and when I tell you, The fire was big. It was BIG.

We came back in the room laughing harder than Duey.

**Huey P.O.V**

After seeing those two idiots smiling I turned to Jazmine.

**Cindy P.O.V**

This is gonna be good.

**Jazzy P.O.V**

I stared at Huey. I used to love this nigga. I know we were kids, but I really did love him. I'm not forgiving him for breaking my heart. As soon as the thought went through my mind, Huey started to walk towards me.

Now I was not expecting what happened next. This nigga pulled my legs apart, turned his back towards me, and sat between them Criss-cross-apple- sauce style. (anybody ever wonder why its called that?)

Da fuck?!

"Da fuck?!" I heard Cairo exclaim. "Nigga where the hell do you get off opening my girl's legs?!"

**Cindy P.O.V**

I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from laughin'. Huey's eyebrow was twitchin lika mother fucka. But what he did next is what made my jaw drop in disbelief.

This nigga done pulled out a battery powered hair clipper.

**Riley P.O.V**

_**OH.**_

**Caesar P.O.V**

_MY._

**Duey P.O.V**

_**MOTHER.**_

**Hiro P.O.V**

_**FUCKING.**_

**Cairo P.O.V**

_**GOD.**_

**Jazzy P.O.V**

_**This nigga can't be serious? **_At the moment I was like eveyone else witnessing this wonder. Jaw dropped and in complete shock. This nigga isn't serious.

"You can dye it whatever color you want." Huey stated nodding his towards the well hidden hair dye tubes on a table in the far side of the room.

This nigga is serious.

THIS NIGGA IS SERIOUS?!

**Cindy P.O.V**

OH HELL NO. This is too fuckin much!

**Hiro P.O.V**

Oh my... I can't even say nothing bout this shit. This is...woo!

**Jazzy P.O.V**

I am still in complete shock. Huey. Huey Percival Freeman. The Ex-Domestic Terrorist. The dude who was known for his effective protest, empowering speeches, and his unusually large afro, was going to let me cut his hair... Oh my god.

"Just do it." Huey stated putting the hair clipper in my hand.

Oh my fucking...this is actually happening. "And I can dye it any color I want?" I asked timidly.

"Yes." Huey replied.

My jaw dropped.

_**Okay then. **_

I turned the device on.

**Caesar P.O.V**

Oh my god I can't watch!

**Huey P.O.V**

I screwed my eyes shut as I felt the first wave of hair fall off of my scalp.

Dammit.

**Cairo P.O.V**

I'm screwed. I'm fucking screwed.

_**Monday**_

_**May,19, 2014**_

_**Freeman Residence, Poolside**_

_**8:03 am**_

**Hiro P.O.V**

I couldn't stop laughin. I know it was wrong of me to, but I couldnt stop laughing.

**Cindy P.O.V**

It's snowin' ya'll It's snowin!

**Caesar P.O.V**

Okay, before these idiots get all carried away. Let me tell you why they are being stupider than usual. Ya remember yesterday, when Huey let Jazzy cut his hair and dye it whatever color she wanted.

Well, one,she gave him one of those styled vampire haircuts.

And, two?

She died his hair White and Blonde with red highlights.

Now ladies just picture it in your heads.

And after that we all sat around the fire and sung cheesy songs.

**Huey P.O.V**

At the moment I was just hangin out in the water trying to avoid the gazez of Riley and company. Just then, A bunch of water splashed in my face.

"Likin the new do?" Cindy asked chuckling.

"Yes, Cynthia I am." I replied.

"Nigga don't call me that." She threatned. "You just all sour because You found out about Cairo and Jazzy."

I sniffed at that last comment. "Fucking douche."

Cindy cackled. "Well you did literally open his girlfriends legs." She pointed out.

Suddenly an idea came to my head and I swam closer to Cindy.

_**"Are you jealous?" **_I whispered in her ear. _**"I can open yours too."**_

**Cindy P.O.V**

This nigga is rubbin on my leg.

I knew there was a reason I hated this nigga.

_**8:55 pm**_

**Huey P.O.V**

_**His room**_

I've never been so ticked in my life. Out of all people, she had to date Cairo.

I'm not the jealous type, But what's mine is mine. I'm not treating Jazmine like an object or anything, but she's MINE. And I don't lke to share.

Just then I heard Cindy's Voice singing to some stupid song about potions and pills.

Good.

I needed some amusement. I went over to my laptop and pulled up an interesting video. As soon as Cindy's voice got close enough to my door I pressed play.

**Cindy P.O.V**

I was jammin out with my MP3 player to the song "Pills and Potions" By Nicki Minaj, when I passed by Huey's door, and stopped in my tracks.

I ripped the earplugs out my ear and put it to his door and heard loud moaning.

OH HELL NO.

For some reason I could tell the noises weren't comin from people who were actually in the room.

"Oh hell no." I stated grinning. "This nigga watchin' porn. Some good stuff too." I listened closer.

"You can come watch it with me Cynthia." Huey's voice stated from the other side.

I froze.

"Come watch with me." He stated. "I promise I'll enlighten you on the things you don't understand."

Oh hell no.

_**"My little virgin."**_

_**2:23 am**_

**Still Cindy P.O.V**

_**under Huey's bed.**_

I'm about ta get revenge. I'm tired of this nigga .

I crawled out from unda the bed. I looked over at huey to make sure he was asleep. The nigga was out like a light. Good. I took a bottle of whip cream and spayed it all on huey's arm and stifled a giggle. I picked up a shot glass of **EOS** (Essence of sour) and gently placed it on his chin in way that the liquid would fall in his mouth if he ever woke up. Done. Next I looked around until I found the door I was lookin for. Figures the nigga would have a private bathroom. I quietly snuck in and closed the door behind me then set to work. I pulled out a few Lifesavers candy and unwrapped them. After that I unscrewed the shower head and put them in there. As I was screwing it back on, I heard a noise behind me, and was lifted up by a strong hand and slammed against the bathroom wall. I looked up to see Huey Freeman smirking down at me.

_**Shit.**_

The nigga started cackling and looked at the shower.

_**"Well," **_he stated_**. "We can't let all your hard work go to waste now can we?" **_he asked holding up the shot glass of **EOS **in his right hand.

_**I'm screwed.**_

**Riley P.O.V**

I layed in my bed thinkin on how I was gonna get Cindy to crack. Hell, maybe I could ask my brother. That shit he be doin to Cindy pisses me the hell off, but it's fucking funny. I mean, Did you see how fuckin' horrified she looked in the pool? That shit was classic.

**A/N: What happened after the prank will be revealed next chapter. After watching the boondocks I have come to the conclusion that Huey and Cidy do not actually like eachother. They only deal with eachother because of Riley and Jazmine. So I thought in this story that they would show how much they disliked eachother by getting on eachother's nerves. Now you, viewers, have a few choices to make:**

_** win back Jazmine should Huey:**_

_**A. Do whatever he just did to Cindy to Jazmine.**_

_**B. Sing her a song.**_

_**C. Buy her a gift.**_

_**D. Kill Cairo and comfort her after his death**_

_**E. Truly smile at her for the first time.**_

_**2. You witnessed a prank in today's chapter. Did you find it:**_

_**A. Hilarious**_

_** funny at all.**_

_**E. You don't fuckin know, that shit was too damn wierd.**_

_**3. Should Huey keep his hair cut?**_

_** Yes!**_

_**D. Hell No!**_

_**E. How could you cut his hair you demon?!**_

_**4. Do you want to know what Huey did to Hiro and Caesar?**_

_**A. Yes**_

_**B. No**_

_** Yes!**_

_**D. Hell No!**_

_**E. I don't think I wanna know**_

_**5. Do you know who else was a victim of Huey's Cruel Prank on Caesar and Hiro?**_

_**A. Granddad**_

_**B. Cindy**_

_**C. Crystal**_

_**D. Tom**_

_**E. Ming**_

_**6. Should Cindy:**_

_**A. Make Riley beg for forgiveness**_

_**B. Forgive Riley**_

_**C. Not Forgive Riley**_

_**D. Admit her feelings to Riley**_

_**E. I don't wanna make a decision yet, this shit is gettin too good.**_

_**7. Do you like the idea of a prank war between the characters?**_

_**A. Yes**_

_**B. No**_

_** Yes!**_

_**D. Hell No!**_

_**E. Why?**_

_**8. Should Riley and Huey double team Cindy just ta mess with her head?**_

_**A. Yes**_

_**B. No**_

_** Yes!**_

_**D. Hell No!**_

_**E. I truly have no comment to that.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I had fun writing this. **_

_**Joice- Thank you for your help and your verbose reviews. I am very happy you like the story. And its not a bad thing that you are falling in love with Hiro. He's awesome.**_

_**HueyFRMW- Same to you. You guys are awesome.**_

_**Black Panther- Your answer choices made me laugh. Thank you for that.**_

_**Next chapter- What Huey did to Caez and Hiro is revealed!**_

**Chapter 10- This is ridiculous**

_**Tuesday**_

_**May, 20, 2014**_

_**5:45 am**_

**Riley P.O.V**

Something told me to wake up. So I did.

When I did, I heard faint screaming coming from Huey's room. Since our rooms were right next to eachother's I could hear more clearly.

That wasn't faint screaming. It was loud moaning.

_**The hell?**_

I jumped out of my bed and opened my door to see a half naked Cindy stumbling out of Huey's with a sheet around her.

Now, if this situation was normal, I would've been pretty Jealous and pissed.

But we are not normal niggas, and this definitely wasn't a normal situation.

I gave Cindy the once over. Her skin was a light blue and her lips were green.

"Do I even wanna know?" I asked chuckling.

**"I hate your brother." **Cindy stated brushing past me and heading to her own room.

You know it was a good thing everyone in the house excluding our company and Herve went on a one day trip to the amusement park. The y shouldn't be back until before midnight tonight.

I shook my head and walked next door to my brother's open door. When I walked in, he was putting on a T-shirt, and his lips were green too.

"Nigga, do I even wanna know what happened?" I asked. Like I said if this was a normal situation I'd probrably be tryin' to kill my brother now. I know for a fact that he can't stand Cindy and vice versa. The only reason he's been makin advance towards her was to mess with ha head and get her panties wet. A way of saying The other is the dominant in the relationship and the otha can't do anything about it.

Huey sighed. "She tried to prank me,and I made her pay for it." He stated.

"Nigga what did you do?" I asked laughin'. "Chain ha up in a secret deep freeza?"

"I wish." Huey mumbled.

"Nigga that's just to much in-fo-mation." I stated shakin my head. "I don't need to know about the freaky things that go on in that little head of yours."

"Stuff like BDSM relationships are actually pretty simple." Huey started to explain.

"Oh hell no nigga!" I exclaimed in mock fright. " I didn't wanna know about the shit in yo head and I definitely don't wanna know about the shit you get into."

"Your loss." Huey replied.

"Nigga that's just kinky." I stated. "What did she do that got ya'll lookin like a coupala Smurfs?"

I started to laugh. Since my Brother was a darker complexion than Cindy he looked more like an olive.

"She put lifesaver's in my shower head and tried to put EOS in my mouth, and covered me with whip cream." Huey stated.

"So.." I pestered.

"So.." Huey continued. "I carefully took the EOS off my face, caught her in the act with the lifesavers, took off all of her clothes, threw her in the tub, and we had a little shower together."

I shook my head. "Nigga if this was a normal situation I'd be whuppin yo ass bout now." I stated."Now I can see how ya'll got the paint job, but who did the botox?"

"You know how I cannot feel any type of pain that unless its emotional?" Huey asked.

"Yea." I answered. It was true, when Huey turned twelve, he just stopped feelin pain. Excluding emotional pain of course. "And?"

"And knowing that, I took the EOS, put it in my mouth, and had a little make out session with her." Huey replied.

I narrowed my eyes.

"I didn't have sex with her." Huey stated shivering. "_**That**_ is all yours."

"Nigga." I stated a little ticked. "Don't diss Cindy, Gay-ass nigga. You know that's the best body you've eva seen."

Huey turned to me and smirked. "Well you can have it, I made sure it was pretty clean tho."

"Oh hell no nigga." I stated. "You did not-"

"Lets just say she smell like candy." Huey stated chuckling. "Don't worry Riley I don't like her."

"Nigga one of these days, ima kill you kinky ass." I stated laughing.

"Well you better hurry." Huey stated. "Cuz i'm pretty sure that kitty wants more treats."

It was then I lunged at the nigga laughin'. Its been a while since me and Huey had a good scuffle.

The nigga kneed me in the stomach causing to fall to the floor.

"Now, this is the position I'm used to being in." Huey staeted standing over me.

"Oh hell no you gay ass nigga!" I said humourly.

The EDT tackled me to the ground putting my left arm behind my back and my right arm above my head.

"_**OH HELL YES." **_a voice stated.

We both looked up to see Hiro with his camcorder. "Ah, Brotherly love." He stated before running away as fast as his legs could carry him with my brother and I right on his heels.

_**8:24 am**_

**Huey P.O.V**

I was trying hard not to show any emotion whatsoever when I saw Herve with a silver platter of Sliced bananas and blueberries. I ran up to catch up with him.

"Herve, who are those for?" I asked.

"For Lady-**YOUNG MASTER HUEY MY WORD!" **He exclaimed looking at my skin. "What happened?!"

"Just a prank." I assured. "Who are those for?"

"Lady Cindy." He stated calming down a bit. "Why?"

"She likes them with Cream cheese Frosting on top." I stated.

"Oh, my mistake." Herve stated. "I'll get right on it, sir."

"No, Herve, let me get it." Huey stated. "As payment for not telling my grandmother about this little...incident."

Herve laughed. "Of course Young Master Huey." He assured handing me the platter.

I smiled at him. "Be back in a minute."

**Caesar P.O.V**

_**"Let me cater to you, **_

_**cuz baby this is your day.**_

_**Do anything fo my man,**_

_**baby you blow me away.**_

_**I got yo slippers, ya dinna..."**_

I looked up to see Riley givin me a look and shakin his head. I shrugged and continued singing to be joined by Hiro, who put his arm around me.

_**"Inspire me from the heart. **_

_**Can't nothin tear us apart. **_

_**You're all I want in a man. **_

_**I put my life in yo hands. **_

_**I got yo dinna. **_

_**Yo dessert.**_

_**and so much more. **_

_**Anything you want **_

_**let me cater to you."**_

Riley started to chuckle. "Ya'll niggas are gay." he stated walking away to the steps and getting in the pool. We sung louder.

_**"Let me cater to you, **_

_**cuz baby this is your day.**_

_**Do anything fo my man,**_

_**baby you blow me away.**_

_**I got yo slippers, ya dinna..."**_

_**A few minutes into the song Cindy started to chuckle. She was sitting on the steps of the pool. and started to sing with us.**_

_**"I love the way you walk. **_

_**You're will. **_

_**you're every desire. **_

_**You're wish is my command. **_

_**I wanna cater to my man."**_

Herver walked to cidy's side and handed her a platter of bananas and blueberries. She popped a banana slice with a blueberry on top in her mouth and continued to sing with us.

_**"You're heart. **_

_**So pure.**_

_**You're love shines through.**_

_**The darkness will get through.**_

_**So much of me is you.**_

_**I wanna cater ~ to my- **__**SPICY!"**_

Dude when I tell you the sight was comical...The bitch was wavin ha arms around, ha face red, makin ha look like an angry smurf, tears formin in ha eyes, a rainbow of cussin words comin out ha mouth.

Herve looked panicked and immediately escorted her to the kitchen for some ice cold milk.

Hiro and I were laughin our asses off.

Jazmine who was relaxing on Cairo's chest in the water glared at us.

"That wasn't funny." She stated.

"Then you must not have a sense of humor." Hiro stated laughing like a heyena.

It was then I noticed Huey at the poolside breakfast table with a sly grin as big as Tom's from Tom & Jerry.

"Nigga what you do?" I asked chuckling.

The dude held up a needle with some red lookin juice in the tube.

"Jalepeno pepper extract." Huey stated.

I started laughin my ass off and so did Riley.

"That was not cool Huey!" Jazmine yelled. "You can't get all mad cuz she bit yo kinky ass'sz nipples when she-"

"HOLD THE HELL UP!" I yelled turning to Huey. "Nigga, she bit yo nipples?" I really started crackin up then.

"Well, Jazmine since your so focused on her bitin my nipples, _**maybe I should give you a bite.**_" Huey stated givin Jazz a full hearted smile.

By this point, Riley, Hiro, and I were almost drowning because we were laughin so hard.

Jazzy was speechless and Cairo looked pissed_**. Oh, and if you're all wondering where's Duey, he mysteriously disspeared arond six am this morning.**_

Huey smirked. Then he got up about to enter the pool cackling. The nigga was cackling. I looked over at Jazzy who was still speechless and Cairo who was still pissed.

It was then Huey stepped in the pool.

**Hiro P.O.V**

I have never seen such a bright light in my life. When the light subsided, Huey was outta the pool blacker than the word.

Dude I was laughin befo, but now i'm howlin.

_**1. Because when Huey jumped out of the pool, he apparently took off his swim shorts.**_

_**2. Jazzy has turned pinker than Santa's rosy cheeks.**_

_**3. Cairo has turned Redder than blood.**_

_**and 4. Obviously and Apparently someone put small working electrical wires into the neddle work of Huey's swim shorts.**_

I applaud that person.

Nigga i'm serious, I started clapping!

Huey tried to glare at me, but it was at the same time he realized he had no clothes on.

Now this nigga looked three colors.

Green Olive, Burnt Black, and a lovely shade of Rosy Red.

It was then Herve came out and saw Huey, gave him a towl, and immediately rushed him inside.

As soon as they were inside, I turned to everyone else.

"Okay, fess up, Who did it?" I asked chuckling.

"Chigga I wish it was me." Caesar stated.

"Seconded." Riley and Cairo stated at the same time.

That was when all heads turned to Jazzy.

"Jazzy, baby, you didn't?" I asked. The girl turned a whole new shade of blue I haven't see today.

"I didn't think it would be that effective." She mumured.

All of us busted out laughin.

"Okay, who's gonna take the fall fo ha?" Riley asked.

Jazzy looked up with a worried look. I laughed.

"Jazzy you know, when he finds out who's responsible that they in fo it." I stated. "We like you alive and as a virgin."

At that Cairo glared at me and Riley started laughin.

"I'll love to take the credit fo that." Caesar stated raising his hand and laughin. "Jazzy, that was genius!"

**Huey P.O.V**

I was shakin back and forth on my bed.

_**I'm gonna kill em'. I'm gonna kill em'. I'm gonna kill em'.I'm gonna kill em'.I'm gonna kill em'.I'm gonna kill em'.I'm gonna kill em'.I'm gonna kill em'.I'm gonna kill em'.I'm gonna kill em'.I'm gonna kill em'.I'm gonna kill em'.I'm gonna kill em'.I'm gonna kill em'.I'm gonna kill em'.I'm gonna kill em'.I'm gonna kill em'.I'm gonna kill em'.I'm gonna kill em'.I'm gonna kill em'.I'm gonna kill em'.I'm gonna kill em'.I'm gonna kill em'.I'm gonna kill em'.I'm gonna kill em'.**_

**SHE'S MINE!**

**Caez P.O.V**

_**5:36 pm**_

_Guys! I found out where Duey was!_

**Riley P.O.V**

Okay, some shit bout to happen, so I might as well get on my brother's good side, or in this case, less murderous. I mean the dude already done replaced my Body wash with poison Ivy he mixed in a blender with itching powder! I need ta live.

-Later-

_**6:15 pm**_

LALALALALALALA! (Smurfs theme song.)

**"RIIIIILLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!"**

**Duey P.O.V**

I rubbed my newly freed wirst. "Thanks Caesar." I stated.

"Welcome dude." He stated lying back on the wooden floor. I bet you are all wondering where we are. Well, to put it simply, we are in a closed Casket underground. I thought pranking Huey would get me on Cindy's good side, but the nigga Bruce Lee'd my ass and I ended gagged, handcuffed and tied up in a casket buried alive. Caez was just thrown in here. We were both covered in alot of dirt since before Huey threw us in here, he kicked our asses and dragged us here.

If there is a god out there help us.

Suddenly the ceiling opened and Cairo came tumbling down afterward in same condition I first was in... And he was also blue with blonde hair.

Damn.

_**What did THESE niggas do?**_

**Jazzy P.O.V**

Okay, everyone has mysteriously dissapeared. No need to worry...Fuck this i'm hidin unda my bed.

And I did just that.

Only to find someone's lips crashing onto mine.

**Caez P.O.V**

"Dude what happened to you?" I asked Cairo after Duey and I set him free.

"1. Riley." Cairo stated earning nods of understanding from Duey and I. "And 2? I confronted Huey about staying away from Jazmine, and how he doesn't deserve her because of what he did and how he treated her before all that otha shit happened."

"So...he kicked yo ass and threw you down here?" I asked.

Cairo nodded.

Damn. We all screwed.

**Jazzy P.O.V**

You know what Cindy mentioned that time when she had that chat with Huey? Yea...umm...This nigga is actually one of those people from those novels and right now I was tied to a strecther in his ver big closet with Huey doing oh so beautiful things to my- God help me.

**Cindy P.O.V**

_**8:34 pm**_

My mouth was still on fire. Imma get that Freeman. _**Well, that was what I thought **_before he came in the Kitchen with a purple-colored Jazmine with her hair braided and dyed the actual color Green with white Highlights still in her bathing suit.

Jazmine looked up at me and so did Huey.

Damn he looked mad, but also pleased.

_**"Now we all smell like candy." **_He stated.

What in the hell did these people do to em'?!

It was then Herve turned around from the stove (he was cooking dinner) and noticed the Starburst kids, Black edition. **"WHAT IN THE NA- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU CHILDREN?!"** he exclaimed. "Where are the others?"

Huey (who was now wearing plain blue jeans and a red t-shirt) tossed a map and a set of keys to Herve who took them and immediately left the kitchen.

That was when Riley came in the kitchen and looked at Jazzy.

"Dayum." He stated walking over to me.

"What did they do to him?" I asked ignoring the searing pain in my mouth.

"_**Somebody**_ put working small electrical wires in the neddlework of Huey's swim shorts."

I had to refrain my self from laughing. I knew it would get me into trouble.

**Hiro P.O.V**

_**11:45 pm**_

It took Herve a few hours to find the casket where Huey buried Hiro, Caez, and Cairo in. A about forty-five minutes to find my hiding place.

Now we were all sitting in a line being admonished by Herve about why pranking is a bad idea.

Shit, no need to tell me twice.

I mean, we got three smurfs, one whose burnt, Barney the Dinosoar,Chicken George and Dirty Dan and Diana. I have learned my lesson.

"Do I make myself clear?" Herve stated.

"Yes, Sir." We all replied.

It was then the door opened revealing Granddad, His wife, That girl Carol and ha brother, and a an who I guess is their father.

"What in the name happened in here?" Olivia asked dumfounded staring at all of us.

We all, including Herve, looked at eachother.

"Nothing." We all stated.

"I was just directing the children to take a shower and come down for dinner." Herve stated.

"But it's almost midnight!" Granddad exclaimed.

All of us children got up and rushed for the door.

"We've had a full day." I stated.

"And we didn't wanna eat without you." Said Riley.

"Bye." Stated Cindy.

**Granddad P.O.V**

In da hell happened while we was gone?!

_**A/N: Well I had fun writin that.**_

_**Do you wanna know where Hiro hid from Huey?**_

_**C. I don't think I wanna know.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I would like to take this time to tell all of you for number 5 in the previous chapter you all were WRONG! Neither crystal or Granddad were involved. Can you gues who was?**_

_**Guest-cool and thanks**_

_**guest- I love that song of course I will**_

_**HueyFRMW- Dang girl. I love ur reviews, keep reviewing! All of your ?'s will be answered this chapter.**_

_**BossMan1- yuuppp**_

**Chapter 11 Aftermath**

_**Wendsday **_

_**May, 30, 2014**_

_**2:34 pm**_

**Huey's P.O.V**

You know, when we left woodcrest some years ago, I was actually surprised that I was gonna miss someone form the stupid town.

And if you're wondering, after about 10 good showers, my skin turned back to normal. And I am still mentally intact after that little light show one of my guest put on. And no, I still don't know who it is. I'll think i'll torture it out of Hiro.

Actually, I was going to torture him anyway. He was the only one I didn't get yesterday. The crazy dude hid in the Female clothes basket in the laundry room the whole time. I gotta admit it was a good hiding place. Crazy Chigga.

I have to think of something better than what I did to him and Caesar when I left woodcrest. You guys remember ming. Well since she was about to turn twelve, Her mother stated it was a time she was going to be interested about the other gender. So , fron then on end, her paranoid grandfather started chcking her bed for evidence of male D.N.A.

Don't ask me how I managed to get samples of Hiro and Caesar's sperm, but I got it, snuck into Ming's room while she was in the shower a couple of minutes before her grandfather's inspection, and with gloved hands I spreaded it on her sheets under her conforter.

Let's just say, Ming's Grandfather found out whose sperm it was, called them out on it in school, there was a court case, and Hiro thought he had feelings for Ming for a while.

**Cindy P.O.V**

I was lounging by the pool getting a tan, when someone suddenly blocked my sun.

I opened my eyes to see two African American teenaged girls glaring at me with that Carol chick behind em'. One was the build of an super model with long black wavy hair and green eyes, the other was petite with red hair with blue eyes.

"Herve!" I called. A few seconds later he appeared.

"May you please get Jazzy?" I asked.

"Of course Lady Cindy." He stated going off to find Jazmine.

Actually, I didn't want him to be around to see my...other side.

"Stalker, what do you want?" I asked. "And why the WWOTWAEC witchu?"

"What?" Carol asked confused.

"Wicked Witches of the West and East Coast." I stated.

The girls didn't seem affected by my jab.

"So you're Cindy?" The one with black hair spat.

"Well I is the only white bitch hur, so I must be C-Murph." I stated waving my arms in the air. "Who the hell is you?"

The girl smirked. " Emerald Freeman," she stated.

I stared at her. Did this bitch just say Freeman? Last time I checked, Riley aint Cookie ain't had no chillren. Oh My No this girl cannot be who I think she is.

Said bitch confirmed my suspicions when she held up ha rich hand wit a huge princess cut diamond rang on ha figa.

It was then Raggedy Anne stepped in front of her showing off ha weddin rang. Oh Hell to the Hell No.

It was then your favorite chigga poked his head out from unda the wata in da pool, grabbed his camcorda, and started filmin. Remind me ta cause that Chigga some fatal damage.

"My name is Paris Freeman." She stated. "Famous like the city, as fashionable as their stores, As sweet as their pastries.."

"Bitch, does it look like I cur bout the pedigree of ya name?" I asked.

Paris narrowed her eyes at me. "I've heard you've been making passes at our husbands." she stated. "Listen you **WHITE TRASH**, I barely tolerate Carol, So **BITCH **you better learn your place before I put you in it."

I craked my knuckles. **This bitch betta know she hava god. **

(Paris is Huey's in pending Fiance and Paris is Riley's. In pending because Riley and Huey were tricked into proposing to them but refuse to marry them. They are currently trying to get out of it legally.)

_**"I can't explain this feelin**_

_**I think about it Everyday**_

_**And even though we've moved on **_

_**It get's so hard to walk away~**_

_**Walk Away~**_

_**Walk Away~**_

_**Walk Away~"**_

Jazmine came through the doors wit ha headphones in ha ears holdin ha ipod dancin ha ass off. No lie ya'll this girl can sang. She looked up to see Carol an company glaring at her and shrugged. Hiro started crackin up. Damn. I know Jazzy. And I know why ha ass so happy. Word on the grapevine says ha and Cairo broke up and he and Duey left.

_**" Does he kiss me on the forehead**_

_**Befo we play~**_

_**Show up on my doorstep**_

_**With a Boquet~**_

_**Does he call me in the middle of the day**_

_**Just to say**_

_**Baby I love you**_

_**Like you used to.**_

_**I can't explain this feelin**_

_**I think about it Everyday**_

_**And even though we've moved on **_

_**It get's so hard to walk away~**_

_**Walk Away~**_

_**Walk Away~**_

_**Walk Away~"**_

_**I started laugh along with Hiro and started to sing a verse earlier in the song.**_

_**"Does she rub yo feet**_

_**When you'se had a long day~**_

_**Scratch yo scalp**_

_**When you take out yo braids**_

_**Does she know that you **_

_**Like to play PS2**_

_**till six in da mornin **_

_**Like I do~"**_

Jazmine and I joined our voices for the courus and started dancin togetha.

_**"I can't explain this feelin**_

_**I think about it Everyday**_

_**And even though we've moved on **_

_**It get's so hard to walk away~**_

_**Walk Away~**_

_**Walk Away~**_

_**Walk Away~**_

_**Walk Away~"**_

Hiro was laughin like a heyena for some reason. We turned around to see The Freeman brother's. We shrugged it off.

_**"I can't explain this feelin**_

_**I think about it Everyday**_

_**And even though we've moved on **_

_**It get's so hard to walk away~**_

_**Walk Away~**_

_**Walk Away~**_

_**Walk Away~**_

_**Walk Away~"**_

We kept singing and Hiro kept laughin. "Damn." He stated when he saw the Freeman Brothers.

I somehow came to the conclusion Huey told Jazzy about Paris.

_**"I can't explain this feelin**_

_**I think about it Everyday**_

_**And even though we've moved on **_

_**It get's so hard to walk away~**_

_**Walk Away~**_

_**Walk Away~**_

_**Walk Away~**_

_**Walk Away~"**_

**Riley P.O.V**

We came out to the pool to see Jazzy and Cindy were dancin they asses off. They voices weren't bad either. I looked at Emerald.

"Aye yo Mariah Carey and Britney Spears!" I yelled. "Knock it off! We's gotta announcement!"

**Hiro P.O.V**

Didn't this dude just learn his lesson a day ago?

Cindy and Jazzy's head seemed to turn in slow motion to Riley.

Herve loudly cleared his throat.

Said girls gave herve a glance, before Huey put a hand on both of their shoulders." As entertaining as seein what both of your interesting minds can come up with to kill Riley, I advise that you put it on hold." He stated.

Cindy groaned while Jazmine crossed her arms.

"Nigga ain't you still sore?" I asked Riley. The guy flipped me off while They cousin and company gave me questionable looks.

"Prank War." I stated.

Before anything could pop off Huey intervened. Damn Him!

**Jazzy P.O.V**

After that little session in his closet, Huey apologized for his behavior. Only for us to end up in a make out session. After Herve reprimanded us, Cairo confronted Huey once again, and I stopped him. Cairo gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. After that Herve came and announced that his fiance along with Riley's had arrived. I, Of course was pissed, until Herve took the time to tell me that Huey and Riley were tricked into proposing to the girls and they refuse to marry them. I have to make a mental note to tell Cindy this when I have the chance. You know its funny, how fast I fell for Huey again. I must be the dumbest girl in the world for fallin in love again with the dude who broke my heart. It was then when I noticed something.

A girl with Long wavy black hair glared at me from behind A girl that looked familiar.

Oh.

Carol. That's ha name. Huey's cousin.

Before I could say anything Cindy stepped in front of me glaring at Huey and Riley. "Niggas yo Fiantceys (I know how to spell the word, that is just how cindy pronouces it.) better know they have a god, cuz its a miracle they ain't seein the face of em' right now."

"Are you threatning us?" Paris asked picking up ha phone.

"Bitch don't ask stupid questions." Cindy stated. "And if yo ass press a key on that comuntication device i'ma bitch slap you so hard yo ass will dial 919."

(Anybody know where I got that from :)? )

Paris glared at her. "And if yo grimy little unmanicured hands come any where near my designer shirt, i'll whup yo ass so hard you'll dial 911 for your own safety!" she spat.

This shit just got interesting.

"_**Hoe is that challenge?**_" Cindy asked stepping into Paris's personal space cracking her knuckles.

_**" Prostitute it's a promise**_." She stated steppin closer to Cindy.

"Huey get yo girl, if this keeps up, she gonna have to Dial 411." I stated.

**"Half- Breed lat time I checked that is and A & B conversation, so you can just C your way out." **Emerald stated.

" **Whore I don't care bout that alphabet shit.**" I spat. " **And **At least I don't need ta trick a dude into a relationship with me. **Because** i'm betta than that and niggas call me. So you **C**, a bad sexy ass bitch like me, **Don't** need to use no tricks. But I guess for someone like you, Its **Easy**, because yo **Fake** boogie ass couldn't **Get **a man if she tried. And **How **in the Hell is that funkay ass shirt condidered designer? That shit **Is** faker than yo tits. And **Just **so you know, I'm not at all ashamed of my mixed ethnicity. So you can **Kiss **my **Lovely **Half-breed Half White Half black **MuLatto **Mariah Carey Revoulutionist **No **Bull shitting no **Open **Legged **Pussy**! And ya better savor it because its gonna be the first and last kiss you will ever get. And bitch be **Quiet **if you don't want me to **Rip **that **Skinny **little Head of yours off from your body. **Take **my advice because I am oh-so-close to endin ya life. And Trick if you call me outta my name again i'ma give you the **Ultimate **beat down. That includes exercising **Various **methods of torture and bondage. Yo ass already lucky that ma girl C-Murph isn't **Wringing **yo neck right now! And **eXcuse **me, for tryin ta make sure that **Yo **stupid ass friend lives till the next day. So Bitches let me make something clear. Back yo asses up or I will **1-800- CHOKE-SOME-HOES!"**

**Caez P.O.V**

I heard a commotion outside and went to see what it was. Apparently the rest of the people in the house were also curious so we traveled in a group. We arrived at the scene in the beginning a Jazmine's little speech.

Dayum.

It was then that Granddad walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down now." He stated. "Come along. Lets me, you, and Cindy have some Ice cream and fruit in the kitchen huh?"

Jazmine and Cindy nodded their heads and followed Granddad back into the house.

_**4:45 pm**_

**Huey P.O.V**

I was currently sitting on my bed in my room watching Paris who was sitting on the love seat.

"I can't believe you're cheating on me." She muttered.

I sighed. "1. There is absolutely nothing between Cindy and I.

2. Nothing between Jazmine and I

and 3. We are not even together."

As to reply to my statement she held up her right hand. "First of all I didn't want to propose to you." I stated. "I don't even like you."

"How can you say that?" she asked. "What does that half-breed and that Wigger got that I don't?"

"1. Don't ever call Jazmine a Half-breed in my presence again." I stated. "2. Like I said there is nothing going on. And 3. They have my Frienship and my trust, We've known eachother sice we were kids, and They have my Loyalty."

Just then my door opened revealing Cindy and Jazmine.

"Awww." Jazmine cooed.

"I knew yo ass liked me!" Cindy teased cackling poppin the color of her red polo shirt.

"Get out." I stated in mock anger.

"Yeah shoo." Paris stated.

"I was talking to Cindy." I stated. "And YOU."

Paris looked at me with disbelief.

"Jazmine can stay seeing as she is the only one who I won't lose my patience with." I stated.

"Naw, nigaa i'm stayin." Cindy repled sittin next to me. "I mean i need ta get ta know my new friend right?" she asked putting her arm around me. Jazmine giggled while I groaned.

"If they stay, I stay." PAris stated crossing her arms.

"Get out." I stated leaving no room for argument. Paris looked hurt but did what I said. As soon as she left I pounced on Cindy.

"Jazzy!" She yelled.

**Cindy P.O.V**

Jazmine started to laugh, sat on the bed, grabbed Huey's collar and pulled him into a kiss leaving me means to escape.

I sat in the love seat and stared at the two."So, is ya'll like togetha now?" I asked.

Huey looked at me. "as soon as the case is done." he stated.

I arched an eyebrow.

"He's legally getting out of the engagement to Paris." Jazmine stated.

When we went to get some Ice cream, Jazzy took the time to tell me about the wonder twins.

"So yall's togetha." I stated with a smile.

Huey scowled at me while Jazmine beamed and kissed Huey again.

_**7:23**_

**Caesar P.O.V**

"Earth below us

Drifting Falling~"

I watched as Hiro stupidly sang as he was sinking in a mud pit.

Something is wrong this chigga.

_**A/N: I'm sorrry if this chapter was kinda slow. Please R&R! :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Hello! sorry for taking so long! Did you guys like Jazmine's ABC speech? I apologize for the end of last chapter. I hope this one will be better. In today's chapter you will experience the birds and the bee's Herve and Hiro edition. Also I would like to ask the viewers if you would like Herve to become a regular chartacter, if you want me to do a time skip to the next school year, and to post the names of random songs you would like Hiro to preform. Or Jazzy. **_

_**HueyFRMW- As always i love your comment. I would like to ask your opinion on what Paris and JAzzy's relationship will be like. I'm curious to know.**_

_**guest- no problem, i love paula.**_

_**guest- I love madea and I felt using that specific quote at that time was appropiate. Thank you for the comment.**_

_**Sammi- Nice to meet you Sammi, thank you for reading my story. Yes Cindy and Riley will be together. This chapter has a little Ciley action.**_

_**BossMan1- Thank you. Madea is awesome.**_

_**Guest- Thank you and you've been laughing since chapter 1? im honored. im glad you liked Jazmine's alphaebet speech.**_

_**Guest- I know and im sorry. I had a little writers block at the end. Thank you for praising me, i hopw you will find this chapter more agreeable.**_

_**Tasha- Thank you. Here's more.**_

_**4Eyes brown Eyes- hahahahahahahahaha! you're comment made me laugh. Im sorry to tell you Cairo will be coming back next chapter.**_

_**Chapter 12- I'm not in love, I miss it when you call me Reezy**_

_**Thursday**_

_**May,22,2014**_

_**8:56 am**_

**Cindy P.O.V**

I grabbed a strawberry from a breakfast bowl and watched my friends from the pool side breakfast table. Why ever since we got here, we have only dined by the pool? Not that im complainin'. Its fucking awesome.

I grabbed a handful of strawberries and entered the pool to recieve snickers and giggles.

"What?" I asked.

Hiro shook his head. "You know, I think you like being Huey's submissive." he stated chuckling.

I narrowed my eyes and threw a strawberry at him only to have it land in his mouth.

"I'm not his submissive. It aint my fault the nigga got his personaility from Fifty Shades of Grey." I stated.

"I like that personaility." Jazmine stated. She was sitting on the stairs of the pool.

"What the hell is Fifty Shades of Grey?" Hiro asked.

"An erotic novel." I stated.

"Look you know Huey gets a kick out of watching you squirm but you willingly bring strawberries into this pool." Jazmine stated.

"_Exactly what are you trying to say_?" I asked.

"_Nothing_." Jazzy replied. "You're just making it easier for him."

"She's trying to say you wanna get it on with Huey." Hiro stated.

"Not exactly." Jazmine replied glaring at Hiro. " To Cindy Huey is an annoying, frightening, attractive male whom she dislikes very much."

"Point is?" Hiro asked.

"Not Cindy's type at all." Jazzy stated. "No need to worry."

"But the've been in the shower together." Hiro replied causing Ceasar to make a face.

"_And_?" Jazzy asked causing Hiro to arch his eyebrow. "Its like brother and sister."

"So we're looking at this from the point of incest?" Hiro asked.

"_**No, we are not**_." I replied.

"So you're okay with all of this?" Caesar asked turning to Jazzy.

"_Of course not!" _Jazzy exclaimed. "She gets to see my boo's freaky side more than I do! How can I be okay with _that_?"

"So you're okay with her seeing his, as you say, freaky side in the first place?" Caesar asked dumfounded, his voice rising a couple of octaves.

"As long as I see it more." Jazzy stated causing Caesar to make a face. " Huey and Cindy hate each other. So I dont need to worry about them getting it on."

"So you're okay that Cindy know his... measurements... and you don't?" Hiro asked.

"As long as she just knows it and hasn't felt it." Jazzy stated.

I gagged.

"If she keeps those strawberries, that may be unavoidable." Hiro replied.

"_**Not if I cut it off**_." I stated with malice.

"_**If you cut it off, i will cut ya tits**_." Jazzy warned.

"**Bitch, youse afraid of sex**." Cindy stated. "**What use will it be**?!"

"_Ya'll crazy_." Caesar stated.

Hiro statrted to laugh. It was true. Jazzy was terrified of sex.

The Strawberry-blonde glared at me.

"What?" I asked. "_Ya'll_ s'ones who started this awkward convosation. Don't get pissed at me."

"This conversation would've been over if you got rid of those stawberries." Hiro stated.

"you want me ta get ridda the fuckin fruits?! Fine dammit!" I exclaimed popping each strawberry in my mouth swallowing it whole.

"Well I guess that sastisfied your curiosity." Huey's voice stated from behind me.

I turned around. "Curiosity of what?" I asked.

_**"How much you can swallow."**_

Ya know, if it was Huey that said that, this situaton would be less alarming.

_**12: 45 pm**_

_**Rec Room**_

**Hiro P.O.V**

At the moment, i was in the middle of an air hockey game with Riley. Damn this nigga is competitive. If you were watching us, you would think we were having an airbender vs airbender pro-bender match.

At the moment we were discussing what Riley said to Cindy earlier.

"I have never seen that girl so red." I stated looing at the red welt on Riley's cheek.

After he said that interesting line, things happened, Riley called Cindy a name, she tried to drown him, Huey stopped her, she tried to drown Huey, you know...the usual. Thats how he ended up with the beautiful mark on his face.

"She know she want some of this." Riley stated serving the puck to me in mid air.

I cackled serving the puck back to him. "She does." I admitted.

Riley froze for a second and I took that opprotuniy to score a goal.

Riley smacked his teeth and we started a new round.

After a moment Riley replied. "Really?" He asked.

"Duh." I asked serving the puck to him. " Nigga, she's expecting you to beg."

Riley made a face and started to laugh. "Oh is she?" He asked serving the puck back to me. "Well, I aint beggin fo shit."

"We'll see." I replied chuckling.

**Caez P.O.V**

I stared at the two idiots while eating some Takis.

I noticed Huey give me a look of dissaproval.

"What?" I asked.

"That shit is unhealthy and damaging to your internal organs." He stated. At the moment he was reading some book by Malcom X.

"Well if I die, ima die _happy_ and _full_." I replied.

Huey rolled his eyes at me.

Just then Paris came in the room and sat on Huey's lap who arched an eyebrow at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Trying to spend time with my boo." She stated. "Is that so wrong?"

"Yes." Huey replied. "We're not together."

Paris pouted. "Why are you so mean?" she asked.

Just then, the annoying little brat was shoved to the floor.

"It's his nature." Cindy replied looking down at Paris.

Jazzy appeared from behind her and gave me a smile. "What you doin?" she asked.

"Watching what it would look like if Jackie Chan and The Rock played air hockey." I replied.

Jazzy turned to look at Riley and Hiro. "Oh." She replied.

I looked at Cindy who was glaring at Paris daring her to do something.

Paris stood up. "How can you prefer this White trash over me?!" she asked.

Huey sighed.

Jazmine groaned and walked over to Paris and started shoving her towards the door. "Time to leave." she stated pushing Paris out the door.

"How dare you?!" Paris exclaimed.

"Like this." Jazmine stated slamming the door in her face.

Hiro, whom paused the match do watch us, Chuckled.

Jazmine scoffed and sat on the arm of the chair Huey was sitting in.

Huey rolled his eyes, snaked his arm around Jazzy's waist, and pulled her into his lap causing her to smile.

"Why you in such a mood?" I asked her.

Jazzy frowned.

"The Cheerleaders at our school have to participate in some cheer camp thats posed to start in two weeks, and she doesn't wanna go." Cindy explained. "The basketball players are to participate in summer training."

"Its not that i dont want to go." Jazmine mutered.

"Would you be more interested if I told you that the Black Mambas are required to do those things as well?" Huey asked.

Jazmine beamed and kissed Huey.

"I didn't say I was going." Huey replied with a smirk.

"_Nigga, please_." I stated. "You know you goin'."

"That reminds me." Hiro stated. "Huey?"

Huey lifted up his head to acknowledge Hiro. "What is it?" he asked.

"How in the _**end of the galatic universe hell just froze over when pigs fly last person on earth **_fuck did you become a cheerleader?" Hiro asked.

I started to laugh. "I wanna know too." I stated. "When I heard those girls screaming yo name, i had to double check!"

"Same here." Cindy replied.

"Our Granddad and Carol choes our EC's for us." Riley replied from the air hockey table.

"She's a bonified stalker, isn't she?" Hiro asked.

Riley snorted. "Thatsa _undastament_." he muttered.

"So is it the same camp as ours?" Jazzy asked. "Camp Little Lamp?"

Huey made a face in response to the name.

"Is it?" Jazzy probed.

Huey smirked.

Jazmine pouted. "You know." She stated. "I can always get Cindy to torture it out of Carol."

Huey chuckled and tightened his grip around Jazzy.

"**Damn**_, you know they in love._" Hiro whispered loud enough for Huey and Jazzy to hear.

Jazzy blushed while Huey turned back to his book, his arm still around Jazzy.

"So what training camp are you going to Cindy?" Riley asked.

"Like ima tell you." Cindy spat.

"_Well i need ta know_... _**if you're planning on makin me beg.**_" Riley stated leaning on the air hockey table.

Cindy failed in suppressing her smile and huffed.

Just then Herve came in with a silver platter with Cheese and Club crackers on it. "Snacks?" He asked.

"_Cheese and Crackers_." Hiro stated. "_Really?"_

Herve glared at the boy. When Herve found Hiro's hiding place he decided to have the double B talk with Hiro and learned more than he had to. Ever since Hiro and Herve have developed this Big brother Little brother relationship.

"If you _dont _want it_, dont _eat it." Herve stated.

Hiro grabbed a piece of ColbyJack cheese and a cracker. "Its not that I dont like it." he stated. "I just thought you would've came up with something more original. More _**Butlery**_"

Herve flipped him off causing giggles, chuckles, and a smirk.

"_That wasn't Butlery at all_." Hiro stated looking at the platter. "_And you forgot the napkins_."

Herve glared at him and pulled five napknis from under the platter and passed them out.

"I would've expected Linen napkins." Hiro stated. "yes, Linen napkins would've worked better."

Herve gave the chigga a blank stare as he ate his piece of chees and cracker and wiped his whole face to make a point.

"_Not for this_." Herve stated.

I started to laugh like a heyena. The sudden action even got a few chuckles outta Huey.

Cindy and Jazzy started to giggle like a coupala school girls.

"_Dayum_." Riley stated shaking his head.

Hiro gave us a blank stare and wiped his finge on his cheek only for it to turn black. He sighed. "Well played." Hiro stated.

Herve chuckled and dismissed himself from the room.

"_Dayum_." Riley repeated.

"Ah." Hiro sighed. "The possibilities."

"Dude haven't ya learned ya lesson from Huey Bonapart's 22 hour take over?" I asked.

"Hey, i wasnt a victim of that." Hiro corrected pointing his finger at me.

"Yet." Huey muttered.

Hiro gave him a blank stare while evryone else laughed. "He's joking right?" Hiro asked.

It was our turn to give him blank stares.

"Well." He stated getting up. _"Off to see the wizard~!" _He sand skipping out the rec room.

I laughed.

_**3: 23 pm**_

_**Huey's P.O.V**_

At the moment I was in my room lying on my bed having a therapy session with my brother.

"_Nigga, just say it." _Riley stated.

"_Say what_?" I asked.

"**You're happy**." He replied.

"_No i'm not_." I stated.

"How about this?" Riley asked. "You're content."

"Not in the least." I replied.

"The point of this is to admit it to yourself." Riley stated.

"_Admit what_?" I asked.

"You love-"

"_No_." I stated.

"You lo-"

"_No_. Can't be." I stated.

"You love-"

"_Love doesn't exsists_." I stated firmly.

"Jaz-"

_**"No."**_

Riley groaned in exasperation. "**This is getting us no where." **he stated shifting in the love seat.

"Because it isn't true." I stated.

Riley sighed in my fashion.

"When did you learn how to sigh like that?" I asked amused.

"Don't change the subject." He stated.

"What subject?" I asked.

"You?" Riley asked. "Of all people are being Coy? YOU. ARE. IN. LO-"

"**NO." **I stated.

Riley huffed. "Yes you do."

"_**No**_ I don't." I stated.

"You're denying it?" Riley asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Since when do you result to such childish antics?" Riley asked.

" Since when do you use the word "Antics"?" I asked.

"See what I mean?!" Riley exclaimed.

_**"No**_." I replied.

"_How about this?" _My brother asked. "_Do you think about a black Jesus and an demonic Ronald Regean when you are around her?"_

I made a face.

"Answer the question." Riley demanded.

_"No."_

"_Do you think about the world's current events_?"

"No."

"_Do you think of the sudden end of the world and survival_?"

"No."

"_Do you think of the economic standpoint of america?"_

"No."

"_Do you think of __**anything**_?"

"No." Immediately after i said that i bolted up-right and turned to my brother.

"_**I'll **_admit it, if _**you**_ admit it." He stated. "On three."

**One.**

**Two.**

**Three.**

"_**I miss her calling me Reezy."**_

_**"I'm in love with Jazmine Dubois."**_

_**7:15 pm**_

**Riley P.O.V**

_**Riley's room**_

I can honestly say i have not seen my brother truly smile or laugh till this week. I can truly say, i have never felt like begging for something in my entire life. EVER.

This is the reason we only like Strawberry and Oreos.

_**-EXTRA! Herve's talk with Hiro.-**_

**Herve's P.O.V**

Blasted children. What is going on? First half of them are blue. the other with a case of poison ivy, the other half buried alive, and I still cannot find the asian one.

Where in bloody hell is he hiding?! I must rethink the wrath of young master Huey after this. Also arrange in a few group activities and anger mangement classes.

Blast! _**Where is that child?!**_

I have searched the surrounding woodland area, the whole mansion, and the whole neighborhood! Where is he?! I decided that maybe he was switching up hiding places but that would've made him an easy target in the open_. The basement!_ I'll Check that again.

_**-A few minutes later-**_

I was walking down the service hallway that led to the basement when i heard singing.

_**"What's new pussy cat, Whoa~**_

_**What's new pussy cat, Whoa~"**_

I followed the voice to the laundry, then to the laundry baskets, to find the boy hiding in the females.

"**YOUNG MASTER HIRO!" **I yelled.

The boy yelped in surprise as I grabbed his ear and lifted him out the basket.

"_**DO YOU HAVE ANY REGARD FOR THE PRIVACY OF THE LADIES OF THIS HOUSE AND VISITNG?!"**_

_**"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWWWW!" **_The boy yelled in pain.

_**- a few minutes later-**_

At the moment the young man and i were making our way down the trail back to the mansion. I decided to have the talk with the boy.

"Young master Hiro, in light a today's events I fill that there is some information that you must know." I stated.

The young man gave me a look that reminded me of my little brother back in england.

"There comes a time in a man and a woman's life where they become...imtimate." i stated.

"_Dude can't you just say my ma and pop had sex_?" He asked. "She was turned on, he took the opprotunity, She layed on the bed open her legs, he did a few things with his tongue and fingers, she moaned a little, he pinned her down, took her clothes off, whipped it out, and stuck it in, she moaned louder, he pushed in and out kissed her a little, and when they both reached their climax, his sperm shot in her. 100,000 sperm raced to her egg. I sat and waited for the others to die off then took my chance, and **HERE I AM!"**

I gave the boy a blank stare.

_Something is wrong with this boy._

_**A/N: I loved writing that last part. It was sooo fun. Last chapter I got a copala new reviewers, im so happy. I love writing this! Im having a real problem deciding whether i should skip the summer arc...Wel until next time!**_


End file.
